


I Like Science

by BettyBufon



Series: Star Trek Smut [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom James T. Kirk, Cock Warming, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Spock, Top Sulu, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyBufon/pseuds/BettyBufon
Summary: When Sulu pays a late-night visit to the arboretum, he finds it already occupied, for purposes which aren't strictly work-related. Lucky for him, he's invited to participate.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu, James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu/Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Star Trek Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763197
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	I Like Science

When Sulu walks into the arboretum at 1am, the dim lights are not unexpected. Nor is the sight of one of the retractable desks, still set up in the middle of the room. No, what _is_ unexpected is the sight of commander Spock, sitting stiffly behind it.

"Sulu," Spock says. "I suggest you do not come any closer."

Sulu freezes. "Aye, sir."

A shadow flickers across Spock's face. "We are very much off-duty, lieutenant," he murmurs. There's something about that 'we' which gives him pause, and he gives Spock a hesitant smile.

"That's true. But you just called me _lieutenant_ , sir."

Spock blinks, and steeples his hands on the desk. "So I did," he murmurs. "Forgive me; I was... Distracted."

"In deep thought?" He smiles sympathetically. "Staying up late doing research, commander?"

"Research, of sorts," Spock inclines his head. "I should confess," he says. "The Captain is under the table."

It only takes three seconds for Sulu's brain to short-circuit and put itself back together again. "Ah," he says. "That kind of research, huh? I can see why you chose a biology lab." He takes a step backwards, and plans his escape route. _Just turn, and leave._

"I-" Spock's hands clench for a moment- "Did not. I was reviewing files on the computer, and Jim ambushed me." He looks at Sulu, meaningfully. "He wishes to-" his ears turn green "- Invite you- to participate." There's a pause, and he tilts his head. "As do I."

Sulu opens his mouth, and closes it again. "I..." He frowns. "He told you this... Nonverbally?"

"Vulcans are touch-telepaths."

Sulu nods, stiffly. "And you're... _Touching_ right now..." He inhales. He really, _really_ shouldn't get involved- should turn away, and return to the lab later. He listens for a moment, but the room is strangely free from any... Telltale sounds. Now _that_ is curious. "Can I see?"

Spock nods, once, and Sulu moves over, strangely calm. "So, what exactly are the parameters of your research, commander?"

"I am attempting to ascertain how long the Captain's patience can last."

The Captain kneels under the table, fully clothed, his hands folded in his lap. _Spock's cock in his mouth._ But he's not _doing_ anything with it. He's merely... Holding it there. Watching.

"And..." Sulu fights to keep his voice even. "How long has the Captain lasted so far?"

"One hour and fifteen minutes."

Sulu whistles. "You can sustain an erection for an hour and fifteen minutes?"

"It wasn't necessary for the purpose of this experiment, but yes."

Jim moans, and bats his eyelashes at Spock desperately.

"What does he want?"

"For me to 'hurry up and fuck him'," Spock raises an eyebrow. "I believe he has conceded the point."

"Which is?"

"His patience cannot outlast mine."

Sulu smirks a little. "There are many people who would be pleased to have so much of The Captain's attention."

The eyebrow arches higher. "I am not displeased. I merely wish he would confine his attentions to non-working hours."

"Ah, so it was a disciplinary action?"

Jim looks up sharply, and Sulu crouches down beside him. He reaches out, just for a moment, as his fingers brush Jim's cheek. His eyes linger on the pull of the his lips, of Spock's generously-endowed member. It twitches.

"It was. However, I have yet to find a punishment severe enough to dissuade him," Spock laments.

"That is a shame," Sulu tilts his head. "Perhaps I _should_ stay and help."

"You could provide the missing variable necessary to discipline him," Spock says.

"It's always good to have a second witness around for observation," Sulu says. "For the best results."

Spock raises an eyebrow. "I like science." He looks down at Jim. Pats his cheek, twice. "You may begin."

With a heady moan, Jim pulls Spock into his mouth with more force, and sucks him greedily. Spock grips his hair tightly, and nods to Sulu.

"You will find that he's already prepared," Spock says. "He was quite confident in his ability to entice me."

Sulu watches the keen movement of Jim's mouth for a moment, then rises. "Well, it would be a shame to let it go to waste."

  
"Indeed," Spock gasps, as Jim begins to deep-throat him.

Sulu moves around to the back of the table, which is, currently, sealed by a wooden board. From this angle, if it wasn't for the expression on Spock's face, you'd have no idea Spock was receiving a blow job under the table.

"You don't need to move much, Jim, I just need to undress you," Sulu murmurs. He presses a button on the desk, and it immediately retracts the board, giving Sulu full access to Jim's ass. Jim stops sucking, and looks around.

"He did not know the desks did that," Spock says, strained. Jim releases him and catches his breath, looking back at Sulu with wide pupils. Spock takes the opportunity to remove Jim's shirt, and Sulu works at the fastenings on his trousers.

"Fuck- Sulu-" Jim presses back into him, and Sulu presses back. Jim's breathing stutters. "You're hard."

"How could I not be, with _this_ sight?" With difficulty, Sulu begins to remove his black undershirt, and Jim raises his arms as much as he can in the confined space. "I was hard from the moment I saw your lips, stretched out around his cock so prettily."

Jim moans. Spock says nothing, he only completes the task of removing Jim's shirt. "We make a good team," Sulu observes.

"God- Spock, Sulu, just-"

"You want this, Jim?" Sulu asks, stroking his ass.

"Yes," Jim hisses.

"You want me to fuck you under the table while Spock uses your mouth?"

"Fuck, Sulu, _yes!"_

Sulu slides Jim's trousers down, in one swift motion, and takes off his shoes. "Strip for us, then suck him off again. I want you to put on a show. Let me hear every little suck, every slurp, and whimper." He looks up. "If you want to stop, Spock will tell me, right?"

"Yes," Spock and Jim say, in unison. Jim manages to get his boxers round his knees, and almost overbalances trying to get them off his ankles in the confined space. Sulu takes pity on him and pulls them the rest of the way, then gently strokes his keening erection as it bounces against his stomach.

Jim gives a muffled growl as he takes Spock in his mouth again, and Sulu remains kneeling. For a moment, there's only the sound of delicate, needy sucking.

Sulu strokes Kirk's tip, and spreads his precum methodically.

A low whine. Sloppy kisses. Dainty suckling.

Sulu strokes him once, twice, keeping a firm grip. "You've got a beautiful cock, Jim. You and Spock are well-matched."

A wet pop, as the captain releases Spock. The Vulcan's eyes flutter, and Sulu is amazed to see the loss of that famous Vulcan composure.

"I want to see yours," Jim murmurs.

"Alright. But you'll have to turn round."

Slowly, breathing heavily from the humiliation of it, Jim crawls in a circle, and eyes Sulu's cock. "Fuck. You're gorgeous." His lip quivers. It's still shiny and wet, and _oh yeah,_ Sulu thinks, _I want to see it in action again._

"Spock. May I borrow his mouth for a moment?"

Spock inclines his head. "Jim, present yourself to me. I will stretch you again."

Jim moans, and lifts his ass in the air. The curve of it is exquisite, beautiful. Sulu kneels, upright, and rests his palms on the top of the table for support. "After this, I'm going to give you the pounding of your life," he murmurs. "But you have to _earn_ it."

Jim nods his understanding, and bends down to Sulu's cock. He kisses the tip, once, twice, and slides gracefully down his length.

Behind him, Spock slicks his fingers, and slides two inside Jim experimentally. Jim's breathing catches, and he bobs on Sulu's cock enthusiastically.

"That's it," Sulu throws his head back. "You're so good for us, Jim."

"Mm," Jim circles the base of his cock with his tongue, and whatever Spock's doing to him is making him go wild. Jim mouths Sulu desperately, moaning exquisitely, his lips stretched so enticingly. Sulu tears his eyes away reluctantly, and watches as Spock fucks him with his fingers. He takes Jim by the chin, and prises him off his cock. A thin line of saliva extends between them, and Sulu swipes at it gently with his thumb.

"Describe what Spock's doing to you."

"He-" Jim screams, now, wantonly, and Sulu shushes him.

"You can do it, captain." He strokes his cheek gently. "I know it's hard, but it's alright."

"He's... Crooked his fingers inside me," Jim whines. "He's fucking my prostate."

"Good," Sulu murmurs. "That's exactly what I'm intending to do." He makes eye contact with Spock, who raises an eyebrow, and retracts himself from James wordlessly.

He sobs with pleasure, and Sulu turns him round again. Jim trembles visibly, and Sulu strokes his soft skin. "Magnificent creature," he murmurs.

Spock strokes his hair for a moment, and Jim begins to lick his balls. Sulu can feel his strength begin to wane, and he holds Jim upright.

Experimentally, Sulu presses the swell of his head to his entrance. "You're tight," he muses, and Jim unclenches with a moan. "That's more like it... Oh, you're so wet," he praises. "You're downright delicious."

He sinks deeper into that warm heat, and his hands move expertly over Sulu's balls, thighs and cock. He fucks into him from behind until he works up a rhythm, jerking Kirk forwards onto Spock's cock, and he deep-throats him between choked sobs.

Sulu takes hold of Jim's hips, and looks up at Spock. "He's alright?"

"Af- firmative-" Spock manages, raggedly.

Sulu grips Jim bruisingly, and pounds into him. "Oh yeah. Oh, Jim, you're so tight. So good for me." He gets faster, satisfied by the muffled noises Jim manages to make. "Fuck, you're hot. This is the hottest thing I've done-" he angles himself into Jim's prostate, and the man screams. "Oh yeah... Can't look at you on the bridge the same way now, captain."

Jim pushes back into him.

"The captain wishes you to know he _doesn't give a damn about duty right now,"_ Spock translates, dutifully.

"Thank you, Mr Spock." Sulu gives a particularly vicious thrust. "And thank you for sharing him with me," he says, mischievously.

Jim moans in protest.

"You're beautifully owned," Sulu murmurs. "Look at you. So good beneath us. Letting us use you, so graciously." Sulu's breath tightens. "I-" he focuses on Jim's prostate now, milking it for all its worth, and Jim screams, but still, does not come. "I want to fill you up," Sulu growls. "I want to make you mine."

Jim screams something at the exact moment Spock howls, "Yes!"

If the sound is anything to go by, Spock is coming, and Jim guzzles him down with well-practiced lips. Sulu gives one, last thrust, and empties himself into his tight channel as Jim trembles. Sulu humps him through it as his dick softens, and finally pulls out.

Jim finishes swallowing and pulls away, gasping, as Spock caresses his face lovingly. Jim falls to the floor, lying on his side as Sulu's come begins to leak out of him, and moans in humiliation.

Sulu glances at his cock, still hard, and painful, and raw.

"I bet you could come untouched, couldn't you?"

Jim only lies there, breathing shakily, and Sulu parts his legs gently. "Shh. It's alright. I'm not in the business of being cruel, and I doubt your bondmate would let me."

Spock growls his agreement.

Sulu takes the captain in his mouth, and sucks. He fondles him as he goes, looking up every so often at the exquisite pleasure on the captain's face. He pulls back, kisses his thighs, then gets deeper, again.

Spock lowers himself to the floor, and takes the captain in his arms, resting his head against his chest. Jim hums, and looks at him with such love and trust that Sulu's heart almost bursts. Then, he turns his attention back to the delicious cock in front of him.

He strokes two fingers over his balls delicately, and feels him shudder beneath him. Running his tongue over Jim's head, he licks along to his base, teasing him perfectly, and keeps kissing, and kissing. He's rewarded by a crescendo of moans, quickly swallowed, as Spock catches his mouth with his once more.

Finally, Jim comes, and Sulu drinks him down, still rubbing him with two fingers.

"Fuck... That was..." Sulu pulls away and glances at his cock, already half-hard again.

He glances to Spock's crotch, but he appears to be quite unaffected.

"Unfortunately, due to Vulcan's high temperature, the conservation of water had a high influence on Vulcan evolution," Spock says. "As such-"

"- You have a long refractory period," Sulu says, sadly. "Well; you can't fight biology," he says, with a cheeky smile to their surroundings. "I can clean up in here, commander; I had work to do anyway."

Spock hesitates for a moment. "Very well." He gathers Jim in his arms and begins to lift him.

The captain makes a sleepy sound.

"Spock," Sulu says, carefully. "All good experiments rely on repeatability..."

Spock glances at the half-conscious Jim in his arms. "That is true," he inclines his head.

"Perhaps we should do it a few more times? For science, of course."

"It would be wise to cultivate more results," Spock muses.

"Of course, the beauty of this experiment is, it can be done anywhere," Sulu says. He locks eyes with him. "Say, my quarters, tomorrow, after alpha shift?"

Spock considers this. "We will be there promptly, Mr Sulu."

**Author's Note:**

> "I like science", of course, comes from Star Trek: Discovery. I love the thought of Disco Spock and AOS Sulu double-teaming TOS/AOS Jim, and I hope you enjoyed this fic however you imagined this trio.
> 
> I started drafting this before Star Trek: Strange New Worlds was announced, so consider this a very porny celebration of that. Live Long And Prosper 🖖


End file.
